


He did a grand job.

by MotherRameses, TessAlyn



Series: Crazy, Ridiculous, Sugar-Fueled, Self-Induced 30 Min Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: 30-minute fics, M/M, Multi, Threesome, friend prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessAlyn/pseuds/TessAlyn
Summary: Threesome with these lads, as part of a 30 minute prompt-fest. Prompt thanks to Star-Wars-Rebels-4!!! <3





	He did a grand job.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).



> Dear lord this was so hard to write i never write smut fast aaaaahhhhhhhhh
> 
> \- MotherRameses

The Inquisitor’s chest heaved as he allowed himself to be pressed into the wall of his quarters aboard the  _ Chimaera,  _ two sets of hands ripping his uniform off.

He didn’t know exactly when he, Thrawn, and Vanto decided to do…  _ this _ , but he wasn’t complaining.

His sharp teeth pricked his lower lip as he bit it, hissing as Thrawn found a sweet spot on the crook of his neck, nipping and biting with abandon as Vanto dropped to his knees, palming his cock through his underwear.

The Inquisitor didn’t know what to do with his hands, with so many options before him - but his decision was taken from him as Thrawn grabbed his wrists and hoisted them above his head, grinning. The Grand Admiral was breathless as he broke his gaze to stare down at Vanto, who was grinning up at the pair wickedly. With a nod from Thrawn, Vanto deftly pulled down the Inquisitor’s shorts and his cock sprang free, long and achingly hard.

A second later, Vanto had swallowed him to the hilt, and the Inquisitor had to bite back a moan - his quarters were not soundproof, as he had learned with some annoyance as other members of the crew did what they were doing now.

Thrawn seemed to sense the Inquisitor’s desire to cry out, and decided to take that ability away from him as well, kissing him deeply as Vanto continued his work, tongues meeting and teeth crashing. Before long, the Inquisitor could feel his orgasm building, and much though he wanted to come down Vanto’s tight throat, he managed to gasp out a stuttering “Stop, please…”, begging the pair for a reprieve.

Vanto released him and stared up at them again, eyes wild and lips reddened from his enthusiasm.

“To the bed,” Thrawn ordered, and weak-kneed, the Inquisitor followed the smaller officer to his bunk, which suddenly appeared too small.

“Fuck him.” Thrawn said simply, gesturing to the Inquisitor. Vanto had already disrobed, and was laying back on the bed, grinning hungrily at the Inquisitor as Thrawn sank into the small stool besides the Inquisitor’s desk.

The Inquisitor nodded, turning and climbing haphazardly on top of Vanto.

“Look at me,” Thrawn added, almost as an after-thought, and they locked gazes. The Grand Admiral had pulled his own cock free of his trousers, lazily stroking it as he watched the pair on the bed. “I want you to look at me when you come.”

The Inquisitor nodded, then gasped in surprise as he felt a hand tug at his cock, and almost broke his gaze with the Grand Admiral to look down. He knew it was Vanto, twisting and pulling in all the right ways, and he almost didn’t want to follow the Admiral’s orders and fuck the man beneath him - he knew he could come from this alone.

But Thrawn’s eyes bored into his, and he knew that he wouldn’t disobey.

“Help me,” the Inquisitor said, grasping at Vanto’s forearm and slowing his work. “Show me where.”

Vanto obliged, spreading his legs and guiding the Inquisitor's cock right to his tight little hole.

“Do… Are… Are you ready?” The Inquisitor stuttered, fighting the desire to stare down at the man beneath him. It was Thrawn who answered.

“He is always ready.”

The Inquisitor gasped as Vanto slid down, trying his best to impale himself on the stiff, gray cock inches from his entrance. He succeeded only a little, but those few inches were all the Inquisitor needed, and he thrust forward, filling the little officer to the hilt.

Vanto positively  _ keened  _ at the sensation, and grasped at the Inquisitor, nails racking up and down his pinstriped skin. The Inquisitor wasn’t a weak man, not by a long shot, but his arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up and fucking Vanto, neck aching as he never broke his gaze with Thrawn, who was now stroking himself almost furiously, matching the Inquisitor’s desperate pace.

“Come for me,” Thrawn muttered, low and guttural, but with supreme authority. “Come inside him.”

The Inquisitor was too breathless to reply, his vision tunneling with exertion as he chased his orgasm, and suddenly he was there, pleasure crashing over him like a wave as he thrust to the hilt, letting out a low growl as he grasped Vanto’s shoulder and held him still, filling him to the brim. A second later, Vanto cried out as well, his own orgasm spurting over his chest and stomach - the Inquisitor could feel some of it strike his chest, hot and sticky.

He managed not to break eye contact with Thrawn, who was now grinning at them. The Inquisitor stayed there, arms weak and chest heaving and cock still twitching inside Vanto, waiting for further instruction, when suddenly Thrawn closed his eyes and threw his head back, come painting the front of his pristine tunic.

Silence hung in the air, broken only by the trio’s heavy breaths, when Thrawn finally spoke. “You may relax,” he said, voice still low.

The Inquisitor practically collapsed onto Vanto, and was surprised to find himself wrapped up in arms and legs as Vanto clutched at him, shivering. Shocked at his own response, the Inquisitor mirrored him, pulling the smaller man into his chest and purring contentedly.

“You performed wonderfully,” Thrawn said, and the Inquisitor looked up to find Thrawn stripped down, crossing to join them in the bed. “As I expected.”

Vanto chuckled. “I’d say he did a  _ grand _ job,” he added, and the trio all chuckled together, settling down into a tangled pile of limbs, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
